


Dance to My Heart

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Body Part Kinks, Character Study, Dancing, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Femslash, G-rated Kink, Kinks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle watches a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance to My Heart

It was the first time Belle came to Paris. It was beautiful and weird and noisy. The instant smell of leather and animals mixed with the scent of fragrance that people wore on their skin, turning it into a daunting mixture. When Belle walked away and went along the streets with her book in hand, trying to puzzle out how the real Paris matched the city in books. The paved rood under her feel, the shout of shopkeepers, the smell of spice, the scene of people turned the street into a sensation of sea, making Belle feel that she was drowning. It was a scary and somewhat exciting thought.

It was also great that she was free from the village brute's pursuit. Everyone said he was attractive but from very young age Belle loved books more than people, and could not get why she was expected to be fascinated by his display of force. At least in Paris here she was just an anonymous person, temporarily free from worry and trouble.

Then she heard music and laughter. Curious, she followed the crowd and was drawn to what must be a carnival. There were singing, masquerade, acrobatics and other kind of performance. It was chaotic but cheerful, and Belle looked at the scene with interest.

But to Belle, the climax of the performance only came when a young woman appeared and dance.

Belle had seen people dancing before, but this was nothing like this. The woman's body swayed with the music, like a feather in the wind. She threw a glance at the audience, and Belle 's face reddened because she felt that the glanced pierced through her soul and reached the hidden part of her. The woman 's black hair swung, and it looked so silky, so soft, so much like a waterfall that she read about, made her wanted to touched it, to hold it, to smell it, to fondle it, to caress it. Her hands itched and she needed to resist herself from stretching out. She had never had such a strong feeling to other people's hair, but maybe the way it moved was just irresistible.

Belle forced herself to move her eyes away from the woman's hair and focused on the whole dance. The dance was fascinating. Every move of the woman was filled with confidence and the way she totally lived in her body, to be truly aware of it and commanding it so easily like playing with a child's toy. It was nothing like Belle, who was an awkward resident, merely tolerated in her body. The woman rotated and jumped into the mid-air, her hands stretching out like a pair of wings, the way the strength and grace was combined. Belle stared at it and for the first time, she understood what the feeling of fixation was. She wanted the dance to continue forever.

Which of course was impossible. The carnival later descended into a mess and the woman disappeared in the crowd. But to Belle, the dance was imprinted on her mind, so strongly that the book in her hand couldn't even hold her sight.

She knew what she would be dreaming the coming night.


End file.
